


Chastity

by WhatButAVillain



Series: The Seven Virtues of Heaven [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: After the events of Charity and Kindness the other Virtues talk about what they found out and Uriel remembers.





	Chastity

Uriel remembered. They remembered the moment they were created and they remembered the words of the Almighty but most importantly at this time they are currently remembering when they became a Virtue, an Archangel, highest of the hosts. 

_It was early in the days of Heaven. The Earth had been created and Mankind cast out and the angels were in disarray. Before they were an Archangel and a Virtue, Uriel was a Watcher. They watched the Earth and its inhabitants but while their fellows sought to emulate the humans, Uriel kept themself apart from the others. Their fellows were preoccupied in watching the Earth and its inhabitants. They took to fashioning their bodies to resemble the second born more and searching for companionship as the humans did. They joined their newly formed bodies together in the way of humans and they enjoyed it. Uriel kept themself apart. They ate the foods of Earth and called to her. And Uriel declined. Come and play with us, the other Watchers had called to them. And Uriel refused. And something began to change in the Ethereal Sphere. It felt like burning. The fire rushing over what passes for skin in an ethereal being and through the pathways so much like veins. The feeling of pores and eyes opening on their skin, of feathers growing in place of their Holy accents, four wings unfurling behind her. She screamed and heard it echoed by those around her._

She is being shepherded through the halls of Heaven with Michael and Gabriel by Raphael and Azriel. She knows in her heart that they are in trouble. And it is deserved. Raphael opens the door to an office that didn’t usually exist on this floor right between Michael and Uriel’s own. They file in silently. Inside is a round table and five chairs seated around it. Azriel gestures them to sit and though Gabriel looks about to refuse Michael and Uriel sit stiffly. And Gabriel follows suit.

“We need to have a talk. Raphael and myself have left the leadership of Heaven to the three of you but apparently that is going to change.” Azriel says. “We can not go around murdering other angels for perceived slights. The punishment of angels for disobeying Her orders is Her purview and only Hers. She decides who Falls and She decides _ if _ any are destroyed. We do not have that authority.”

“Nor do we have the right to provide Hell with the means of destroying their own. Even if it weren’t to destroy our Brother Virtue. We do not allow them to interfere in our politics and we do not interfere with theirs.” Raphael adds. “We were never meant to be in positions of leadership. None of us were made for it. We were always going to make mistakes. We should be leading by example not by force.”

“I think it may be for the best if the three of you take a break. Spend some time on Earth away from the responsibilities of Heaven for a time. Raphael and I will deal with your jobs.”

It burns differently now, not the burn of the surge of power but not the burn of Falling either though for a moment they fear it. It would be called shame if they felt like putting a name to the feeling roaring through their body at the moment. The heat spreading up their face and down their chest and deep in their veins. Uriel does not care to name this feeling. It is unpleasant to them but they nod their head. They are being relieved of duty and it is shameful. What will the other angels, their subordinates-are they though, subordinates?- think or say about their disappearances. They are important to Heaven to the running of Heaven but more importantly to the morale of Heaven, especially in these days.

“He betrayed us, all of Heaven, siding with the demon. He deserves to be punished ruining the Almighty’s plans.” Gabriel shouts half standing from his seat. Azriel does not react except to stare him down.

“Did he? I was under the understanding that the Almighty hadn’t been speaking to anyone except perhaps the Metatron. Was I wrong in that assumption? They are Virtues, Gabriel. No matter your opinion on the matter.” Azriel says firmly. 

“He did betray us, though. He’s been consorting with that demon for 6000 years and neither of them knew they were Virtues.” Uriel tells them stiffly. Their voice is hard but their resolve is crumbling. The way they defended each other still in their mind, Aziraphale’s righteous fury and the way the world had seemed to quiver at his rage. If they were telling the truth about when they became their Virtues, they were the eldest of the Virtues. The rest of them hadn’t come into their Virtues until days after the Garden was over. The number of their wings outnumber any of the Virtues in this room.

_The screaming echoed through the Heavens as the Watchers saw their fellow grow and change. Their two sets of wings unfurling from their back. It is not the first time an angel has changed thus but it has happened so seldom and not in the view of the Watchers. The sound echoed through the halls of Heaven. A sharp shrill cry of fear and shock and awe and dismay. There is the sound of running feet and the flapping of wings and then the room is empty of the Watchers. Uriel learns in the days following that many of them Fell for their temptations. Love and the expression of such may not be a sin but the excess is and so many of the Watchers had partaken in excess. Uriel does not scream or cry for them. They are too preoccupied in the knowledge that they could have been there too._

There is no screaming now. It is deathly silent in the wake of Uriel’s accusation. She feels her honesty like a vice, ripping the truth from her throat. She is Chastity and part of Chastity is honesty as well as the resistance to temptation. She has always been steadfast in her ability to resist and honesty comes naturally to her. She speaks it as easily as humans breathe. 

“Did he do it out of malicious intent to betray? Did anyone bother to ask him about the nature of his relationship with the demon? Why he spent so much time with him? There are answers to our questions if we bother to ask.” Azriel tells her. “We do not know his reasoning and cannot judge his intent in his actions.”

“It is not our place to be Judge and Jury and especially Executioner. That is Her job and She has not judged Aziraphale worthy of Falling or of destruction. I am more concerned with the fact that a demon was capable of becoming a Virtue. It raises questions about the nature of our divide. We must tread carefully. I do not know if a demon is capable of rising but they are capable of Good deeds apparently. When things calm down we will discuss with Charity and Kindness what they think the best way of handling their status is.” Raphael tells them all. 

“They want to be left alone.” Michael says and Uriel nods their head.

“Aziraphale withstood the Hellfire. We don’t know how but it didn’t harm him at all.” Uriel confides. 

“We will have to examine that later as well. He is still an angel I felt that from him. And the demon, I assume he withstood the Holy water you sent down there?” Azriel asks.

“Yes,” Michael nods. “I saw it with my own eyes. He was in the tub of Holy Water bathing like it was nothing.”

“For now we consider them as under the protection of Heaven. If Hell tries anything we defend them.” Azriel says. Meeting Raphael’s gaze momentarily and seeing a nod from him continues, “Raphael or myself will go to speak with them tomorrow. Until then, how many know about their supposed betrayal?”

“I think most of Heaven will soon enough. Aziraphale refused to fight and that is being spread around. He also possessed a handful of humans after he was discorporated according to the quartermaster. His crew saw that and I have no doubt that it will be spread around as well.” Michael says dispassionately.

“As far as I know no one is aware that we tried to use Hellfire on him.” Uriel adds.

Gabriel sits in angry petulant silence, clenching his jaw and hands as fists on the table before him. 

“Gabriel,” Azriel asks.

“How can you all be so calm about this?” Gabriel growls. “He,” His voice hitches and he swallows back the words that were about to come pouring out. 

“You are Diligence, Gabriel and it does you credit to be so dedicated to your job and the Plan. But none of us know for sure what Her Plan is.” Azriel says calmly. “Brother.” He continues as he comes to put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Do not give in to Wrath.” Azriel pleads meeting Gabriel’s gaze with his own. 

Uriel watches as Gabriel nods tightly and averts his eyes. “What do you want us to do now? People will question if we suddenly disappear.” They ask when the silence has stretched and Azriel has released Gabriel.

“You are not going to disappear.” Raphael says gently. “You are going to go explore the Earth and find out why an angel refused to let it be destroyed.” 

Azriel nods. “There must be something about the Earth that made an angel care about it so much. So you are going to go and figure it out. Immerse yourself in it.”

“You will be doing an extremely important job just be out of the offices. Hopefully you can find something to enjoy while there. All of you have been working too hard. You haven’t taken any time for yourselves in ages.” Raphael adds. “It’s time to relax.”

Uriel did not scream or cry for their fellow Watchers and they will not scream or cry for their fellow Archangels. They are being denied Heaven for a time and Uriel will not cry. They could probably fight it and Azriel and Raphael will not force them but Uriel sees in Michael an acceptance and in Gabriel an anger and in themself...Uriel will not fight them. They are not Fallen but they have forgotten what it meant to be an Archangel.

Uriel remembers. They remember the moment of their creation. They remember the Almighty’s words and they remember when they were made an Archangel. But they have forgotten what being an Archangel and a Virtue meant to the host, to the Almighty, and to themself. And now, here, looking out at a city from the ground floor on Earth, Uriel is starting to remember.


End file.
